


one and only

by sunlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective!Louis, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlou/pseuds/sunlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a really long day and all Harry wants is Louis and a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one and only

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing anything really and its really short and kinda crappy so i hope you like it and yeah, also you can follow me on tumblr if you want its stylincasta as well, thank you :)

It’s been a really long week for the two of them. All of the interviews, signings, and paparazzi really tire them out. Then at the end of the day when Louis gets a call from management that he is going on vacation with Eleanor tomorrow really does not help. 

They just got home, Harry jumping into bed right away, laying face down into the pillow, the scent of Louis filling his senses. Louis walked in the room, dropping down next to Harry and setting his phone on the nightstand.

“’They’ just called.” Louis said with a sigh.

Harry turned his head to look at him, “What did ‘they’ say?”

“I have to go on vacation with Eleanor for a couple of days.” Louis said not making eye contact with Harry.

Harry sighed, “It’s funny how I feel like I should really be used to this by now, but it’s still hard so to absorb that this is our reality; every time I hear something like this, it just hurts that much more.”

“I know love, I’m so sorry.”

Louis slid down and cuddled into him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist; Harry snuggling his face into Louis neck. They stay like that for a while not saying anything, just being. The thing is that none of this is new to them. And Harry sometimes wonders if this is ever supposed to get easier, seeing his boyfriend walking around with someone who isn’t him. Seeing him kiss someone’s lip’s who aren’t his own. Being with someone who is not him. And Harry sometimes wonders if it is actually okay to be used to it. He wants to be, he knows the benefits of it, but for some reason, he thinks it may be love, prevents him from ever being used to it.

“Let’s go take a shower yeah?” Louis whispers into the darkness of their room, scared to talk any louder.

“Yeah okay… yeah.” Harry says just as quiet.

Louis untangles himself from Harry and gets up from they bed, pulling Harry with him. They walk toward the bathroom, fingers intertwined.

Louis goes to turn on the shower, while Harry started to strip down. After the water is at the perfect temperature, Louis turns around to a fully naked Harry. Louis smiles to himself a little as he follows suit and takes off his clothes. Harry’s standing with his head down and his eyelashes sweeping across his cheeks as Louis goes to stand in front of Harry. He brings his finger up to his chin to make Harry look into his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, did you know that?” Louis muttered, looking into Harry’s deep green eyes, meaning every single word he said.

Harry only made a noise of contentment as his eyes started to water again, burying his head into Louis neck with a choked sob.

“Oh love I know, shh,” Louis whispered pushing Harry impossibly closer to him.

“We’ll get past this okay?” Louis stammered “We will, and you want to know how I know? Because I love you so much Harry. So much it physically pains me. And I know this is tough and I know for a fact that sometimes it hurts you more than it hurts me and that makes my love for you grow that much stronger. You are so strong baby, so brave, and that’s how I know we will be okay.” By the time Louis has finished, he is crying too.

“I love you okay?” 

Harry merely nodded, too emotional for any type of verbal response. Louis pulled them both into the shower, gently putting Harry’s head under the warm stream of water. He grabbed the washcloth off of the rack inside the shower and put soap onto it. He then proceeded to wash down Harry’s body as gently as possible. After he was finished, he went to give Harry a kiss on his forehead, eyelids, nose, then his mouth, kissing away and trace of crying and tears. The kiss was slow and passionate, no one bothering to deepen the kiss just yet, just enjoying the feel of their lips against each other.

Then slowly Harry relaxed in full, giving himself to Louis and wrapping his hands around his waist. He melted in to the kiss, opening up his lips and sliding his tongue across Louis lower lip. Louis happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling softly at his wet curls, opening up his mouth, allowing his tongue to meet Harry’s. Harry left a soft moan rumble in the back of is throat, Louis swallowing the moan before it could escape. The kiss was filled with all the words that could not be verbalized. All emotions that couldn’t of dared to be put into words.

As the steam slowly rose around them, they became one. There was no “Eleanor” or “Management” or “Vacation” or even “One Direction”, it was harryandlouis and neither of them could ever be more content in their lives.

Louis slowly and reluctantly pulled away from possibly the greatest kiss he has ever had in his life and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back, his left dimple proud and on display.

“I’m getting pruney ‘cause of you bub,” Louis laughed, prodding Harry softly in his side.

“I think it’s worth it, no?” Harry said, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis lips, then to every pruney fingertip of his. Even in the most serious of times, Harry can still be the cheeky bastard he is.

“Of course, always.” Louis smiled again, happy to finally see Harry out of the mood that he was in.

They finish washing up, sneaking a few kisses in between. Louis reaches around Harry to turn of the tap and then steps out of the shower drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He grabs the fluffiest towel they have and wrapping it around Harry, continue to dry him off. They walk back to their bedroom, hands intertwined, dropping off their towels onto the ground and climb under their big warm duvet, immediately cuddling closer to each other, Harry’s head resting on Louis chest, Louis’ arm wrapped tight and secure around Harry’s waist.

Then in that moment, Harry had got his answer. Things aren’t okay, haven’t been for a while, and won’t be for a while either, but Harry knows that one day, things will be and he will still have Louis through it all, and he has love to thank for that.

“You’re beautiful as well, you know that?” Harry says with a hint of smirk in his voice.

Louis hummed, “Been told,” he said cheekily, “but not as beautiful as you,” he continued, “I love you yeah? I promise things will be okay.”

“Okay, yeah,” Harry paused, letting all of love Louis gives for him and only for him, seep deep into his skin “I love you too.”


End file.
